Satellite signal receivers, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers, are facing increasing challenges in terms of jamming. New antenna techniques are applied to suppress jamming signals and maintain satellite signal receiver performance.
Before the deployment of a satellite signal receiver antenna, its performance should be tested in the presence of jamming. However, typical laboratory satellite signal receiver antenna testing lacks realism compared to live testing. Current laboratory test configurations do not precisely represent the motion of the orbiting satellites with respect to the satellite signal receiver antenna being tested. The spatial relationships between satellites and the satellite signal receiver antenna under test is either ignored (when injecting the satellite signals into the satellite signal receiver's radio frequency (RF) input port) or approximated (tripods/fixed satellite positions) for a short time period, since the live satellites are constantly in motion.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for testing satellite signal receiver antenna under jamming scenarios.